


Confused...Too late

by iwhocantbenamed



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwhocantbenamed/pseuds/iwhocantbenamed
Summary: I wrote this to release some stress o my god im so sorry in advance. I might fail you guysss huhu죄성힙니다





	Confused...Too late

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to release some stress o my god im so sorry in advance. I might fail you guysss huhu죄성힙니다

It was snowing hard outside. Daeyeol still working on his shift at a certain coffee shop around kangnam when a familiar figure walks in. 

No wonder. It's him. It's his ex Sungyoon. Memories of them being together starts replaying on daeyeol's mind while the familiar figure occupy the table near the cafe's glass window. 

About how long has it been since he last saw him? 

Flashback:

" i dont know what to say to you. Honestly i dont even know what to feel right now. We've been together for 2 years yet i feel that i still want to explore some things on my own... Li.."

" meaning, i'm not enough?" daeyeol interrupted

"no, dae... It's not like that. I mean.. Um... agh! I dont know it''s just that i want to do some things..."

"that im not part of?" daeyeol said coldly. 

Sungyoon was really flustered that time. He wasnt really sure either as to why he suddenly bring that conversation up. He was aware that for the 2 years they shared together, they become so comfortable to each other to the point that he was confused if he really loved the older romantically or he just want his company like a best friend or a brother can offer. 

" simply saying... You're fallen out of love.. You're asking for space to sort out things on your own. Am i right? Daeyeol asked sungyoon. Pain is evident in his question but he was able to compose himself to prevent himself from bursting. 

Sungyoon just stay silent.. He doesn't fallen out of love. No. He loved him. But he was really confused. Maybe they become really comfortable that the romantic feeling he had for the older before had faded slowly. The excitement from their dates when they were just starting was missing already. He missed the thrill. He missed the feeling of having those so called buterflies in the stomach when they are together. He missed the excitement of giving and receiving gifts during some special occassions. He missed the feeling of being loved and appreciated the way it used to be back then. 

" then guess that's it. Well, im glad that you're honest with me. Though i admit that it feels like shit..."

" daeyeol, i.."

" no dont worry, im fine. I hope that you can find the things you're looking for. Be happy... And i will be, too." 

\- end of flashback -

Daeyeol woke up back to his senses when sungyoon finally walks to the counter and ordered

" one choco java frappe and a honey glazed donut please "

" choco java frappe and honey glazed donut coming up "

There was an awkward silence as sungyoon waits for his order at the counter when he broke up the ice..

" hey, how are you? "

Daeyeol was indeed shocked when sungyoon talked to him. 

"i.. im fine. Just a bit tired but i'm living well"

Sungyoon smiled. He really missed daeyeol so much. The older didn't know that after they broke up that day, sungyoon was nothing but miserable. The morning texts and calls that always bombarded his phone every morning and night were now gone. How daeyeol used to be so embarrassing just to make him smile when he's having a bad day. How the older used to be so caring; daeyeol even tie his shoestring when it loosened, and other thing as such. He missed everything. He missed his first love. 

He missed his one and only. 

 

After the break up, sungyoon realized everything. That he doesn't really getting tired of daeyeol. That being comfortable and getting used to each other is a normal thing in relationships especially if its already long and have gone into several hardships. The thrill, the excitement, the butterflies that he used to find before was always there but was blinded by his own confusion and over thinking. To be honest he thinks himself dumb for being too unreasonable and by that he lost his partner. 

 

After few days sungyoon tries to prepare himself as he drive on the streets of seoul to daeyeol's rented apartment. He wants to explain himself once again and ask for another chance but when he got there, daeyeol already moved out. He called him many times but it seemed like daeyeol block his number or maybe changed it for good. He laughed as he found himself dumbfounded. 

'Who wants to have another chance with a man like you sungyoon? ' he said to himself...

" here's your order " daeyeol said wakening sungyoon from his thinking. 

"ah yea, thank you" he replied and walk back to his table.  
\----------------------------------------------

It was already end of daeyeol's shift. He changed his clothes and made his way to the exit when someone grab his hand. 

" dae, can i talk to you for a minute?"

It was sungyoon. ' why did he wait for me here?' daeyeol thought. 

" yes sure, you can..." it was the only statement daeyeol could think of as an answer. "but i have some hmmm... errands to do so umm... can you make it quick? I mean pls make it straightforward" he added. 

Sungyoon wondered as to why daeyeol is in such a hurry but he told him everything anyways. 

" dae, i was wrong. I was so wrong to think that i broke up with you for a very petty reason. I want to work out things for us again but i never imagined that the day we broke up was actually the last time that i can talk, and see you" sungyoon cried as he held daeyeol's shoulder. 

" you seemed to change your number or blocked me. I even went to your former apartment but the neighbors said that you already moved out. I was really mad, frustrated and lonely that time. I dont know what to do. I spent my whole night in a pub till i met someone... He approached me and try to get to know me. I admit that i found refuge in him. But no, he was nothing compared to you. Jaeseok is a good man. He listens to me and all but still i see myself wanting you.. needing you.. Jaeseok and i never had a relationship eventhough he said that he loves me.. i spend my time looking for you... That's because im still hoping that one day i'll find you. Hoping that i will tell you everything about this matter. That everything will be the same again. We will talk about how our days went, dine at our favorite resto, sleep in each others arms... Hoping that you'll tell me that you still love me.." 

Sungyoon tightly hugged daeyeol as he say the last sentence. He somehow expects the older to return the hug but it never happen. Disappointed and sad, sungyoon looked at daeyeol straight in the eyes as if he was asking the older some response to what he told him. The younger can see the sadness into daeyeol's eyes but somehow it also has a trace of resolve. The older's eyes speaks some answer. It is sad but calm and peaceful. Sungyoon can't come up as to what it means but eventhough that's the case, he still lean in closer targeting his ex's lips *oh how much he missed those lips* he goes straight to daeyeol's face when finally the older speak up.

" im sorry... i didn't know that you experienced all of that as well as i did. I, too.. became so miserable that time. But it's been 4 years, yoon. 4 years. Many things happened to each one of us. Without each other's back... " 

Daeyeol wasn't done speaking when his phone ringed. He pick it up and his eyes starts glowing as he smiled when he see the caller's name. Sungyoon was somehow curious at the sight because that was the way daeyeol looked at him when they were still together. When daeyeol finally speaks to the caller, sungyoon felt sick in his stomach that he wants to throw up...

 

" ne moonsoo? i just finished my shift. Im coming home okay? Ne, ne, i understand. Stop being so paranoid, im not a kid. Okay, i'll hung up now. Dont overcook the rice okay? Bye" Daeyeol hung up. 

"w.. Who is moonsoo? New roommate? " sungyoon asked cautiously

" No, he's not. just like you yoon, i found someone during these span of time. After we broke up, i came back to Yongin and spend time with my family. Remember my brother sungyeol and his boyfriend myungsoo? Well i somehow told them what happen to us and they invite me to a party just to loosen up a bit. There, i met myungsoo's younger brother, Moonsoo. He is now my boyfriend"

"b... Boyfriend? Bu.. But..."

"remember what i told you last time? I wished that you'll be happy and i assured you that i will be." 

That was when sungyoon knew that he was already late.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Told you huhuhu. Anw thank you for reading this one. Leave comment for some ideas or suggestions or maybe some advice to help me improve. This was supposed to be sungyeol and myungsoo's but the hype is about golcha now so i decided to give it up to daeyoon. 
> 
> Ill be happy to read some comments. :)


End file.
